Diam
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Wonwoo diam dari tadi. Mingyu yang merasa diabaikan jadi kesal sendiri. / SEVENTEEN FF / MEANIE / Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu


Title: Diam

Characters: Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo (SEVENTEEN)

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Semua orang di _dorm_ itu tahu kalau Wonwoo suka membaca. Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kegiatan satu orang itu karena menganggapnya membosankan. Melihat Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku itu seperti melihat patung, diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa tangan itu masih bergerak untuk membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya. Kepala yang menunduk itu kadang menegak ketika dia berusaha mencerna isi bacaan disertai dengan kening berkerut dan alis merapat tanda berpikir. Mulutnya kadang juga bergumam tidak jelas. Yang dua terakhir itu sih hanya satu orang yang memperhatikan, Kim Mingyu lebih tepatnya.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Kepalanya mengolok ke dalam kamar.

"Hm.." mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Mingyu akhirnya memilih masuk. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah orang yang dipanggilnya. Dia duduk diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang serius membaca buku.

"Kenapa diam?" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jangan ganggu."

"Biasanya Wonwoo _Hyung_ suka bicara sendiri kalau baca buku. Kenapa sekarang diam?"

"Suka-suka."

Dapat jawaban jutek tidak akan membuat Mingyu marah. Dia malah ikut naik ke ranjang Wonwoo yang belum ditinggal penghuninya sejak pagi. Setelah sarapan tadi pagi, Wonwoo memilih kembali ke kamar dan tidak keluar-keluar.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak turun dari tadi?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah duduk di samping Wonwoo dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Malas."

" _Hyung_ , ayo keluar."

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

" _Hyung_ , sakit?"

Wonwoo kembali menggelengkan kepala.

" _Hyung_ , bicaralah."

Wonwoo tak menjawab.

"Ayo bicara denganku."

Wonwoo tetap diam.

" _Hyung_ , jangan abaikan aku."

Wonwoo menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya. Mingyu tersenyum karena merasa berhasil menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Tapi, senyum itu luntur begitu Wonwoo memilih turun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Yah, _Hyung_ jangan tinggalkan aku," teriak Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang berjalan keluar kamar. Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo. Tapi, begitu melihat Wonwoo belok ke kamar mandi, Mingyu tak jadi mengikuti. Dia memilih kembali ke kamar dengan wajah tertekuk.

Tak berapa lama Wonwoo kembali ke kamar. Naik ke tempat tidur dan kembali menekuri bukunya. Sekali lagi mengabaikan orang yang mendahuluinya duduk di ranjang yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , bicaralah denganku. Aku bosan."

"Bukunya nanti saja, _Hyung_."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa terus mengabaikanku?"

Itu tadi hanya sebagian kecil rengekan Mingyu. Dia ingin diperhatikan. Tapi ujungnya dia tetap diabaikan. Mingyu jadi kesal sendiri diabaikan dari tadi. Jadi dia memilih tengkurap di samping Wonwoo dan kalau bisa dia ingin tidur saja.

"Uhuk!"

Mendengar suara batuk meski hanya sekali membuat Mingyu bangun dari acara tengkurap mencoba tidur. Dia duduk diam menghadap Wonwoo. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti menanti sesuatu. Sedang Wonwoo tetap seperti tadi, mengabaikan keberadaan Mingyu dan fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Uhuk!"

Mendengar suara batuk untuk ke-dua kali, Mingyu bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke luar kamar. Wonwoo tetap terlihat tak peduli. Mingyu kembali ke kamar dengan cangkir entah berisi apa.

"Ini. Minumlah," kata Mingyu sambil menyodorkan cangkir di tangannya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung sebelum beralih melirik isi cangkir. " _Lemon_ _tea_. Baik untuk tenggorokanmu."

Wonwoo menerima cangkir itu dan meminum isinya perlahan. Setelah habis, dia meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, menyelimuti diri dan berakhir dengan memejamkan mata. Tidur.

" _Heol_ , dia langsung tidur begitu saja. Bilang terima kasih saja tidak," Mingyu menggerutu kesal karena perlakuan manisnya kembali diabaikan oleh Wonwoo. Kalau begitu, lebih baik dia tidur saja dari tadi.

 **END**

* * *

Datar. Sedatar ekspresinya Wonu dan saya sendiri. Kok sama, jangan-jangan jodoh /digampar Mingyu/

Saya masih terbayang-bayang rambut orange-nya Mingyu. Dia mau cosplay Ichigo atau gimana? Tapi, saya suka kok. Lucu.

Terima kasih udah mau baca cerita nggak jelas punya saya. Bacanya sampai abis, ya. Kalau mau ngasih kritik dan saran dipersilakan. Bashing juga boleh. I'm strong.

* * *

 **ENDING**

"Mingyu, bangun."

Meskipun setengah sadar, dia tahu kalau yang membangunkannya adalah Wonwoo. Mingyu masih kesal karena diabaikan, jadi dia balas dendam ganti mengabaikan Wonwoo.

"Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang. Aku lapar."

"Masak saja sendiri."

"Kamu marah, ya. Maaf."

Mingyu sudah duduk meskipun belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia melirik Wonwoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, tadi tenggorokanku sakit. Aku jadi malas bicara. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

"Makanya kalau sakit itu bilang. Jangan diam terus," meskipun nadanya ketus, tapi itu cara Mingyu perhatian pada Wonwoo.

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit. Terima kasih," kata Wonwoo dengan tersenyum. Dia lalu memeluk Mingyu sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya.

 **END (Once Again)**

* * *

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

051116


End file.
